Shinkenger vs PGSM: Epic Battle
by PGSMaddict96
Summary: Shitari survived and is planning on reviving Doukoku. The Shinkengers meet a group of warriors but soon band together to fight the Gedoushu and another enemy. Can they do it before it's too late? Slight AU b/c of messed up plot XP HIATUS
1. Prologue

**_Pikachu:_**_ Hey guys! Sorry about uploading this sooner but I can't help it! My evil and twisted mind has taken advantage of me again! But I promise I will continue PGSM R like I said!  
><strong>Serenity:<strong> So this is Crystal Tokyo?  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Why else would you be called Serenity instead of Usagi?  
><strong>Usagi:<strong> So I go from Chibiusa to Usagi! Call me Small Lady if you want!  
><strong>Takeru:<strong> ANYWAY! This is PGSMaddict96's new story including…  
><strong>Shinkenger:<strong> The six of us, Hikoma, Kaoru and Tanba!  
><strong>Senshi:<strong> The five of us!  
><strong>Chibis:<strong> Us, too!  
><strong>Guardian:<strong> And don't forget us!  
><strong>Romance addict 16:<strong> When will this madness end?  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Not yet! Minna, do the disclaimer, please!  
><strong>Shinkengers, Senshi, Chibis and Guardians:<strong> Hai! PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in the PGSM or Super Sentai Series! She only owns the four Chibis and their guardians! Enjoy everybody! *waves*_

**Crossover**

**In the Shinkengers' World…**

Takeru silently meditated on his chair as the kurokos silently did their work and Hikoma doing the same next to him. The sounds of footsteps were heard as he opened one eye to find a figure slowly making its way into the house. He noticed a second figure and stood up, knowing it was his adoptive mother and Tanba.

"Okaa-san. Tanba," he greeted, giving Kaoru a hug and a firm handshake to Tanba. "It's great to see you again."

"It's been a year already and I want to see how the new 19th head is doing," Kaoru teased.

"Honorable Head, I've been planning on a suitor for you since Hime refuses for herself," Tanba said.

A kuroko came and handed Kaoru a fan before she whacked Tanba upside the head, knocking him out. "Too early!" She turned to Takeru. "There seems to be a disturbance with the Gedoushu again. We're not sure yet but we have to make sure. We already warned the others and they're on the lookout from where they are now."

"Well let's hope they don't come back. We already defeat Doukoku so there shouldn't be a way he can return."

"But isn't it true that a few Gedoushu had survived?" Hikoma asked from his spot in the main room.

"They should've been sealed after the battle." Suddenly, Takeru's Shodo Phone rang and he picked up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Tono, are you okay?" he heard Ryuunosuke's voice ask over the phone, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Ryuunosuke."

"Okay, good. The others and I are talking about it and we're coming for a visit. Genta's already back from the airport."

"Ryuunosuke, I told you I'm fine; no need to come check up on me."

"Too late..." there was a click and the red Shinkenger closed his phone.

The front door opened and Takeru sighed when he heard footsteps.

"Tono-sama!" "Yo, Takeru!" two familiar voices called, running into the main room.

"Kotoha, Chiaki," he greeted to the two youngest members of the group.  
>Kotoha was back in Kyoto to take care of her sister who is now feeling better knowing her little sister is doing well as ShinkenYellow.<br>Chiaki finished a year in college and left during break after receiving the call. He's doing well and dyed his hair into a darker shade as he fights as ShinkenGreen.

"Takeru!" another voice shouted. They all turned to find Mako in a Hawaiian dress with a flower clip in her hair. "Ah, the two of you are here, too..." she said, looking at her younger comrades. Mako was in Hawaii living with her parents after their separation but is already bonding with them in the States. She still does her training with her mother's approval and techniques and fights as ShinkenPink.

"Mako-chan!" Kotoha squealed, giving her a hug.

"Nee-san, it's been a while."

"Hi, Mako," Takeru greeted.

"Kotoha... You can let go now..."

"Ah, Gomen!" Kotoha let go of the Samurai of Heaven and gave a bow.

"Take-chan!" a voice shouted. A blur came from the entrance and tackled Takeru to the floor. Chiaki started to laugh as the female Shinkengers giggled when they noticed it was Genta who knocked their Lord down.

They both stood up and Genta hugged all of them, even including Hikoma, Kaoru and Tanba. "I missed all of you guys!" Genta was studying French cuisine in France and managed to open up his own restaurant, earning the three stars he wanted. He came back in his usual outfit and still fights as ShinkenGold.

"Genta, long time no see."

"Eh? Where's Ryuunosuke? He was the one who called..." Genta wondered.

"I'm right here!" The group was dumbstruck when they saw the Samurai of Water dressed in his kabuki costume like when they first met. "Gomen, I lost track of time and was in a middle of a show." He took hold of a handkerchief and wiped the makeup off his face. Ryuunosuke continued his career as a kabuki actor and was in the play he planned before starting his duty as Shinken Blue. Now he has returned to serve his Lord with the others.

"Just like two years ago, ne?" Kotoha teased, remembering their first meeting. They all laughed at the memory and took a seat in the main room. Takeru was on the pedestal as always, Kaoru was on his right as Hikoma was on his left. Tanba was next to Kaoru as the five Shinkengers sat on mats provided by the kurokos. They all became serious when Hikoma cleared his throat.

"Now, you were all here today because Hime and Tanba has felt something evil coming," he said," I know the six of you defeated Doukoku a year ago but somehow a few Nanashis have appeared in the Sanzu River. There may be a reason how that can be possible but we have to make sure Doukoku can't be revived."

"_Matta ku_! I thought we already defeated the Gedoushu!" Genta cried," How is it possible?"

"That might've explained the Origami acting strange," Mako said, taking out the Kame Origami. It unfolded itself and flew all over the room, knocking into the walls before returning to her hands.

"But... I remembered a member of the Gedoushu surviving the battle..." Kotoha muttered, thinking back at the final battle when they destroyed Doukoku.

"But when we defeated Doukoku, all of the Gedoushu should be gone!" Ryuunosuke snapped, pounding his fist onto the floor.

"That's why we have to remain on guard," Kaoru warned," We have to make sure there's no Gedoushu sightings in the area."

"And that means we have to continue training and check the Gap Sensors once a week to keep them in check," Takeru added.

"Hai!"

**Crossover**

**In a different world...**

"Girls, slow down!" five voices cried from the training field of Crystal Tokyo. The five guardians of the planetary Princesses were in pursuit of their younger owners. However, they were in a different form and the girls were only eight years old as they are fourteen.

Luna-P has purple hair in a shade darker than Luna's held up in odangos and wore a yellow shirt with the outline of her plush self in white, a purple skirt and vest, and white boots. She also had a yellow choker with the crescent moon symbol in pink and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were a soft brown and she had a cat tail in a violet color along with a short antennae sticking out of her left odango.

Satoshi had spiky blonde hair with black on the tips and deep brown eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt, a gold vest with a small etching of a Pikachu head on the left side in brown and loose black pants with matching sneakers. His accessories consisted of a dog tag with the Mercury symbol in ocean blue and black fingerless gloves. Strangely enough, his tail was visible but instead of being gold and brown, it was gold and black. He also had red cheek spots like in his plush form.

Phobos had shoulder-length brown hair with her bangs brushed to her right and had hazel eyes. She wore a red shirt, a brown skirt and vest with matching flats. She also had a red choker with the Mars symbol in purple and black fingerless gloves with an etching of a bear's head in light brown on her left hand. Her katana hung from a red belt around her waist.

Kamekichi had dark green hair in a style close to either Motoki's or Akai's and had dark brown eyes. He wore a turquoise shirt, brown hiking pants with an etching of a turtle in emerald green on his left leg and a black belt, a green vest, and brown sneakers. Around his neck was a dog tag with the Jupiter symbol in forest green and had black fingerless gloves. There was a holster hung from his belt that held a miniature bazooka that he can enlarge willingly.

Diana had long platinum hair that reached her lower back and light brown eyes. She wore a grey shirt and skirt with an etching of a cat's head in yellow on the hem, a light orange vest, and silver heels. She had an orange choker around her neck with the Venus symbol in dark blue, and black fingerless gloves. Like Luna-P and the rest of the cat guardians, she had a tail but was silver in color.

"We didn't do anything!" Usagi Small Lady Serenity shouted over her shoulder. They all turned a corner but the Chibis were caught off guard when five pairs of arms grabbed them. They looked up to find their fathers and their mothers behind them. Rei and Minako looked kind of upset while the others tried to hide their angered expression.

"Will any one of you girls tell us how the training dummies were knocked over?" Nephrite asked, holding Tammy like a four year old with his hands under her arms.

"We didn't do it," she replied, knowing it was the truth.

"Well who did it?" Yuuichirou asked, looking at his daughter. Before she could speak, there was a roar of laughter coming from the other end of the hall and the group found the Prince and the young Shitennou about to die from laughter.

"Mamo!" "Akai!" "Shirai!" Serenity, Ami and Minako shouted at their sons.

"Ah! We're busted!" Kiiroi cried, running away.

"We told you it wasn't us," Keiko said as the men put them down.

"Sorry; those boys will be in deep trouble," Zoisite replied. The three men nodded and ran towards the boys as they told the others about it.

"Sorry about that; we got suspicious when the five of you started running," Minako said.

"Well the expressions on your faces weren't really that friendly," Rina replied.

"Okay, the five of you go study and train then. We'll tell the others about it," Ami said. They all nodded and ran back to the training field. The group of seven sighed but none of them managed to say anything when Serenity's phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi? ... Eh? Really? ... I see... Okay, we'll meet you there." She hung up and faced the Senshi. "It was Setsuna; she wants us to meet her for something important."

"Right." The five women took off and headed to the Time Gates.

~Crossover~

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Rei asked as she and the others entered the foggy room.

"Suzuki and I have been watching the Gates for a while but kept an eye on the tenth planet, the Black Moon. There seems to be a disturbance and the rest of the Outer Senshi agreed."

"Hitomi-tachi has been coming here recently in case Mama has to go help the others," Suzuki added," We need to be on our guard in case the Black Moon plans on having revenge."

"Got it; we'll tell the others," Rei said.

"Wait. Don't tell Small Lady or the others; we don't want the kids to worry," Setsuna said. They all nodded and ran out in search of the men.

**Crossover**

**_Pikachu:_**_ And done! Prologue of my first crossover is finished! Looks like both the Senshi and Shinkengers have something to look forward to.  
><strong>Takeru:<strong> Not really.  
><strong>Kaoru:<strong> And what am I doing here? I thought I'll make a cameo later on.  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Hey, you were there for the last six episodes and I want you to have a bigger role when I started liking you for hitting Tanba.  
><strong>Chibis:<strong> But why the Black Moon again?  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Because I didn't introduce the other enemies. But I will say there will be transformations from later seasons of Sailor Moon. Act 1 will come later. Other than that...  
><strong>Guardians:<strong> Review! *waves*_


	2. Act 1

**_Pikachu:_**_ Act 1 is up! Since the previous chapter introduced the Shinkengers and the Royal family, let's see what this will show you viewers!  
><strong>Romance addict 16:<strong> Seriously, you have got to stop with this type of stuff.  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> You're acting like my mom again…  
><strong>Romance addict 16 &amp; Pikachu:<strong> *bicker*  
><strong>Serenity:<strong> *sweat-drop* okay then… I guess we're in charge then… Anyone want to do the Disclaimer? *looks at the group*  
><strong>Kaoru:<strong> I guess I'll do it… PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in the Super Sentai or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns the Chibi senshi and their guardians. She also owns her bad action scenes.  
><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Hey, I heard that! -_-'  
><strong>Shinkengers:<strong> Enjoy everybody!_

**Crossover**

"Small Lady, slow down!" a voice shouted as messy footsteps echoed through the halls of Crystal Tokyo's palace. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity was running through the halls, trying to avoid her advisor and friends from taking her to the dentist for her check-up. She's eight years old but would refuse to go near anything involving someone picking her teeth.

"I'm not going!" she cried as she ran faster. She turned a corner but fell back as she bumped into someone. "_Ittai_~!" She looked up to see who she bumped into and found it to be her father, King Endymion.

"Small Lady, what's wrong?" he asked, helping her up. "Aren't you supposed to be at the dentist?"

"I don't want to go, Papa!"

"Let's make a deal. If you behave and don't have cavities, I'll treat you to some ice cream later."

"_Honto_?"

"Hai."

Usagi nodded and said," Deal."

Footsteps were heard and the rest of the Inner Planetary Princess and guardians came. "Small Lady... you promised you would go..." Rina said, panting.

"I'll go this time, Rina-chan."

"Please don't tell me you bribed her with ice cream again," Luna-P groaned as she looked at the Terran King.

"Sorry; it's the only way..."

"Fine; just don't do it again... We have got to stop Akai and Kiiroi from telling her about the dentist. Let's go, Small Lady."

Usagi hugged her father before following the group. The guardians each piggybacked their owners before running to the dentist at top speed, almost making the girls sick.

"Oops... Did it again..." Kamekichi sighed. They all put them down in a sitting position before Kamekichi made icepacks from his bazooka, hoping they will get better soon. After the Chibis came to, the ten entered the dentist office before being greeted by the attendant.

"We have an appointment for Tsukino, Aino, Hino, Kino and Mizuno," Diana said to the attendant who was typing in the information.

"Yes, I see them. Please sign in over here." she handed them a clipboard and the five signed in for the girls.

**Crossover**

In the Shinkengers' world...

"Your yearly checkup, Tono," Hikoma said as he entered the main room with a bow.

"Ah, dentist appointment today, right?" Takeru asked, receiving a nod.

"And I hope the rest of you will go as well," Hikoma added, looking at the rest of the Shinkengers. Chiaki dropped his cup as Mako did a spit take, causing the others to look at them.

"_Daijobu_, Mako-chan?" Kotoha asked from her seat, handing the woman a napkin.

"Yea, I'm fine..." Mako muttered as she wiped her mouth.

"Man, I hate the dentist!" Chiaki groaned," All you see is a light and go through the pain of the drills!"

"That's only if you have cavities, Chiaki," Ryuunosuke snapped," And besides, it's not that bad."

"That's right! The dentist always sets up a calming mood," Genta added," As long as you don't think about it, you'll be fine."

"Sorry but going to the dentist as a child was worse enough," Mako muttered," I don't know how many times they pulled out a tooth..."

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it," Takeru said. They all nodded before leaving the mansion.

~~Crossover~~

The five walked out of the dentist's office and was relieved none of them had a problem.

"So that just leaves us with a treat," Kotoha said, trying to brighten up the mood further.

"Maybe later; we still have 20 minutes until then," Genta said. Suddenly their phones rang and Hikoma told them of a Gedoushu attack not too far from them.

"We'll be there, Jii," Takeru said before they took off.

**Crossover**

Back with the Chibis...

"Alright-y then, none of you girls have cavities once again," the dentist said," Now that you have accomplished that, I hope you can continue after a lollipop." He handed each of them a lollipop with a smile.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_," the Chibis replied, giving a respectful bow. They all bid farewell before heading back to the palace.

~Crossover~

"We're home!" the Chibis called out as they enter through the front door, their voices echoing through the halls.

"Girls!" a voice cried. The Chibis were confused at first before something grabbed them and took them away from the large door just as an explosion was heard.

"N-Nani?" the girls exclaimed as their guardians put them down.

"Sorry girls but there's no time to explain," Luna said as she walked towards them. "There's a battle going on behind the palace and we have to get you out of here."

"Where's Mama?" Usagi asked.

"She and the others are fighting; we have to bring you to safety."

"We can't leave them behind!" The Chibis ran towards the back and found it as a war field. Soldiers of different kinds are lifeless on the floor and they found the senshi and men fighting monsters.

"Mama! Papa!" the girls cried.

"Girls, get out of here!" Endymion cried, slicing another monster in half. He then turned to the senshi. "Get them to safety! The others and I will handle them!" the senshi nodded and gave their husbands a hug and peck on the cheeks before heading over to the girls.

"Girls, we have to get out of here," Minako said, holding her daughter in a hug.

"But what about the others? They're still fighting," Rina muttered, none of the girls caring if there's blood on their mothers' clothes.

"Daijobu, they'll hold the enemy off long enough. They'll survive this battle," Serenity said, comforting Usagi. "We have to believe in them." They all hesitantly nodded before running off, dodging every obstacle coming their way. They ran towards the basement but were blocked off by a collapsed wall. They headed to the other possible exits but were also blocked off by collapsed pillars. The only option now is the training field. The group ran towards that direction hut a scream was heard. Tammy was on her hands and knees, her hand grasping her lower left leg which was bleeding.

"Tammy!" Ami cried, holding onto her daughter. She took out a clean cloth, wrapping it around the wound as Satoshi piggybacked his charge.

"There's a hidden portal nearby in the field," Serenity said," it would take us to another dimension but it would take a lot of energy."

"Well that's our only option left; we have to hurry," Phobos replied. They all nodded and headed to the said area.

"Water Bazooka!" Kamekichi blasted the ground, washing away the dirt before facing the opposite direction. "Ice Shield!" Icicles were shot out of his weapon, creating a large shield around the group. Serenity quickly stepped on a pedal in the ground, creating a light pink portal in front of them. They all joined hands and jumped through, hoping they'll be safe.

**Crossover**

With the Shinkengers...

"_Zen Samurai Gattai_!" The eleven Origami combined and formed Samuraihaoh.

"Samuraihaoh united under providence!"

"Mojikara Daidan'en!" The Samurai Giant made its finishing attack, destroying the Ayakashi.

"This brings this chapter to a close." The Origami disassembled and the Shinkengers detransformed. Just then, a large portal appeared as a group of fifteen came out of it and collapsed, five of them turning back to their civilian forms while another five shrunk into a toy. The six Samurais ran towards them and surrounded them in worry.

"Who are these people?" Chiaki asked, wondering why they came through a portal.

There was a faint groan and the five toys woke up, looking around. "_M-Minna, daijobu_?" a floating ball in the shape of a cat head asked.

"We're fine..." a plush mouse/squirrel replied," But I think we should be more concerned about the others..."

"You guys can talk?" Kotoha exclaimed, picking up the grey cat.

"Let go! We have to bring the girls to safety!" the cat cried, trying to escape.

Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby and screams were heard. "Another Ayakashi?" Takeru wondered.

"Not an Ayakashi; I recognize this aura," the bear replied," it's a Droid: a shape shifting monster that can do anything whatever they transform into."

"_Minna_, let's go," the turtle ordered. They all nodded and jumped into the air, landing in their human forms and shocking the Shinkengers. They all ran off but were taken off guard as the Droid appeared in front of them.

"Lunar Beam!"

"Lightning Sphere!"

"Flare Discs!"

"Ice Shower!"

"Crescent Shot!"

The five attacks combined and destroyed the Droid as it disappeared. They all had short breaths before adjusting their composure and head over to the group.

"Sorry about that; we just need to protect them," the girl who was formally a cat said sheepishly. "I'm Diana. And these are my friends: Luna-P, Satoshi, Phobos and Kamekichi. We're the guardians of the planetary monarchs."

"Well I hope you can explain what was going on," Ryuunosuke said," But for now, we have to help the ten of them." He pointed at the five's comrades who were unconscious. They all agreed and took the group back to the Shiba Mansion.

~~Crossover~~

"Tono, who are these people?" Hikoma asked as the Samurais and guardians took the ten collapsed victims into the guest room.

"They're from a different dimension; they're injured and weakened so we have to help," Takeru replied. Some kurokos arrived and took the ten to the rooms to be treated. The Shinkengers and guardians stayed behind and entered the main room.

"_Gomen_; we only came here for our safety," Luna-P said as the five gave them a bow.

"So what happened?" Genta asked.

"The 15 of us are part of an alliance in our dimension and swore to keep peace in the Solar System through the Queens and Princesses for the nine planets except for Earth. There is this group of soldiers known as the Sailor Senshi who fight through the power of their planets. There are the two senshi of the Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity; two senshi of Mercury, Queen Ami and Princess Tammy; two senshi of Mars, Queen Rei and Princess Reika; two senshi of Jupiter, Queen Makoto and Princess Keiko; and two senshi of Venus, Queen Minako and Princess Rina. The rest of the planetary senshi will be unknown since they are currently unavailable for now."

"Before we came here, there was a battle going on when we and our owners were busy outside of the palace," Satoshi added," The battle seemed to have started when we were away and were told to bring them to safety. The Queens have fought during that time and were injured during battle, forcing them to flee with us. Their husbands and two more soldiers are fighting in the battle so we could escape. We have tried but the exits were blocked. We were told of a portal that will lead is to a different dimension which happens to be here. The transport took so much energy the girls couldn't even stand."

"So how did the kids get injured?" Mako asked.

"When we were running to the portal, the enemy attacked and managed to hit one of the girls on her leg, disabling her ability to move for the time being. But for some reason, the enemy followed us and came here like what just happened."

"So now we have two enemies to deal with?" Chiaki questioned.

"As long as we can work together, both of them can be defeated," Phobos replied," The problem is that the Princesses are still in training and won't be able to handle the amount of enemies we have to handle."

"That's why we're here," Diana added," We were given to the Princesses and swore to protect them from harm."

"So what's an Ayakashi?" Kamekichi asked.

"That'll be explained later until all of you are assembled," Takeru replied. They all agreed and continued to wait for the others to arrive, allowing the Shinkengers to train.

~~Crossover~~

The next day, the group waited for the others to wake up but so far it was Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. There was a thud at the end of the hall and the group found Serenity struggling to get up.

"Serenity!" the senshi cried, helping her up.

"_Minna_... Where are we?" Serenity asked, clearly tired.

"We'll explain later once the girls wake up," Minako said," Let's get you to the main room." The four led their friend to the main room, allowing her to notice that they were bandaged like her. They carefully set her down on one of the benches as she was greeted by the Shinkengers, returning the greeting herself.

"Five more to go..." Chiaki muttered, resting his chin in his hands as he sat on the opposite bench.

~Crossover~

Inside one of the guest rooms, the Chibis were resting as the guardians were pacing around the room, hoping they would wake up soon.

"That transport was the worst idea we ever agreed on..." Satoshi muttered as he paced around the room.

"At least it was better than dying..." Kamekichi retorted," Some of us actually got hurt when we were running."

"Don't remind me..."

"Satoshi-kun, calm down," Phobos said softly," We're all worried about the girls. We're just lucky we managed to get them out safely without more harm."

"But if they don't wake up, how can they train?" Luna-P wondered as she fidgeted in her spot next to Usagi.

"Well we can't just wait forever," Kamekichi groaned.

There was a slight rustle and the five found the Chibis waking up, looking around.

"Minna!" the guardians cried, giving them a hug.

"We were so worried about you girls!" Luna-P cried.

"_D-daijobu_, Luna-P..." Usagi said," We're fine... Where's Mama?"

"She and the others are waiting for you. Luckily a group of people managed to bring you here to help." they all nodded and struggled to get up, only to have one fall to her hands and knees.

"Tammy-chan, _daijobu_?" Keiko cried. The Chibis gasped when they noticed their friend's leg in a cast. Satoshi went to the opposite side of the room, taking hold of a crutch for his charge before helping her up.

"Arigato..." Tammy said as she tried to balance herself. The Chibis were led to the main room only to be hugged by their mothers.

"Mama... We're fine..." Rina muttered, pulling away," There's no need to suffocate us."

"Well we're glad you girls are okay," Minako said," Having that battle was bad enough..."

"Come on, we have to meet the others," Serenity said, leading them to one of the benches. They all took a seat and looked at the Shinkengers to find out what's going on.

"Okay, since we already know who you are thanks to Luna-P-tachi, we will tell you about this world and what we do," Chiaki said.

"We are known as Samurai Sentai Shinkenger; a group of people who fight against a threat to our world called Gedoushu. They are led by a powerful Ayakashi named Doukoku and are planning to flood the Earth with the Sanzu River," Takeru said," There is originally five of us but one joined soon after. I'm Shiba Takeru, ShinkenRed and the lord of the house."

"I'm Ikenami Ryuunosuke, ShinkenBlue."

"I'm Shiraishi Mako, ShinkenPink."

"I'm Tani Chiaki, ShinkenGreen."

"I'm Hanaori Kotoha, ShinkenYellow."

"And I'm Umemori Genta, ShinkenGold and a sushi seller."

"Nice to meet you," the six chimed.

"Nice to meet you, too," the senshi, Chibis and guardians replied.

"So our enemies are more similar than we thought," Makoto commented," So in order to defeat both, we have to work together. The only problem is the Droids from the Black Moon; they always shape-shift into something you would either hate or something that would prevent you from fighting. We're still trying to hold them off but will be difficult when we fight."

"So an example would be a fear of some sort?" Ryuunosuke asked, receiving nods.

"It would be better to fight them then talk about it," Rei replied," Our daughters are still training but the rest of us will also need it in case they get stronger."

"Well you'll probably need it for the Ayakashi; they have two lives with the second being bigger and stronger than the first," Mako informed," We'll take care of the second life with the Origami."

"Origami?" the Chibis asked. The five Shinkengers reached into their pockets and took out their Origami which soon reacted and headed towards the group as they turned into their animal forms. They all flew/ran towards the Chibis and scared them by knocking them back a few centimeters. The ShiShi Origami was on Reika's lap as it looked up to her; the Ryuu Origami was on Tammy's shoulder as it nudged her ear; The Kame Origami was circling above Usagi's head, partially making her dizzy as she looked up at it; the Kuma Origami was on Keiko's head as she freaked out, causing it to land next to her before nudging her leg; and the Saru Origami was running around Rina, hopping onto her shoulder once in a while.

"Looks like they really like you," Mako commented. The Origami soon figured out who the Chibis were before returning to their owners and folding into their emblem form.

"There are originally eleven in total but now it's twelve," Genta said," And with all of them, we can make the Samuraihaoh."

"Well that would look cool," Keiko grinned.

"It does," Chiaki remarked," You couldn't believe how big it is."

"Well besides that, we still have some training to do," Takeru remarked," We'll show you what we do."

They all nodded and headed towards the training field but Tammy was kept away because of her cast.  
>"We'll figure something out," Ami said as she led her daughter to the edge of the porch to let her sit down.<p>

**Crossover**

Pikachu: Yes! Act 1 is done!  
>Satoshi: But you almost got us killed!<br>Pikachu: Battle means getting hurt! Imagine the blood for the next few chapters 3:)  
>Chiaki: Yep, we're going to hate you for this. *cracks knuckles*<br>Pikachu: Crap… Can someone do the ending before I get hurt?  
>Usagi: Until next time, Review! Please?<p> 


	3. Act 2

_**Pikachu:**__ AH~! Gomen nasai~! I've been daydreaming about other stuff and things can't stop getting into my head! School's about to start and summer was busy! Sumimasen! I'm very truly sorry for the late update since May! I'm so sorry!  
><em>_**Chiaki:**__ Okay, they get it! Just tell us what this is about!  
><em>_**Pikachu:**__ Fine! This chapter goes around Small Lady and Ryuunosuke! Serenity is involved, too since I like to make connections between characters of different shows! Someone please tell the disclaimer!  
><em>_**Ryuunosuke:**__ Fine! PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in the Sailor Moon or Super Sentai Series. She only owns her 14 OC characters like the Chibis and their guardians. And to make a point to those bastards talking smack about the category… THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF SHINKENGER AND HER PGSM STORYLINE! We don't care if Usagi is from the anime and Manga, she is in her storyline and that's final! ENJOY, DAMN IT!_

**Crossover**

"Mojikara?" Usagi wondered as she watched the Shinkengers write different kanji on canvases.

Takeru nodded from the side. "Mojikara is the reason the five of us can fight. Genta managed to get his own type of Mojikara called electric Mojikara and was allowed to fight with us. Each of us have our own element: I have Fire, Ryuunosuke has Water, Mako has Heaven, Chiaki has Wood, Kotoha has Earth, and Genta has Light.  
>"Mojikara gets passed down from generation to generation and to know if someone can do it, we need to write out different kanji that supports it in specific strokes. Watch."<p>

Ryuunosuke carefully let his Shodo Phone glide through the canvas, creating the kanji for "Wave". It started to glow before a wave appeared and went out of control and splashed him, making the group laugh. "Hey! There's no need to laugh!" he shouted, wiping his face with a towel.  
>Mako shook her head and continued her own Mojikara training. She wrote "Storm" on the canvas as a small tornado appeared in front of her and landed on the ground before disappearing. The Chibis clapped at the view and looked at the rest of the Shinkengers.<br>Chiaki quickly wrote the word "Branch" on his canvas and it backfired. The branch became larger than he wanted and knocked him back. "_Itte_!" he cried, rubbing where he landed (aka his bottom) as the branch disappeared.  
>Kotoha carefully wrote the kanji for "Rock" with her Shodo Phone. It started to glow before turning into a large rock that landed on the ground in front of her. "<em>Yoshi<em>!"

"_Sugoi_~! It looks like our training!" Tammy said as she clapped. Satoshi, who was sitting next to her, patted her on the head with a smile on his face.

"Maybe so…" he said before turning to the Samurais.

"We already told you the Queens and Princesses fight when the transformed but they also fights without a transformation," Diana explained," Small Lady can control Light as well as study magic, Rina-chan can see others' emotions and use physical combat with her Crescent Moon Cutter, Reika-chan has a strong sixth sense and can control fire, Keiko-chan can control lightning and plants, and Tammy-chan can control all types of water as well as communicating with them."

"So what about the others?" Hikoma asked.

"We're not sure yet but there was one that was left behind when we came here…" Phobos replied," She's like Tammy-chan but can also control wind for some reason. By now, she should be safe with the others."

"That's good to hear. Well, as long as others aren't hurt, let's start seeing you train for now," Takeru said. The Chibis nodded jumped off the porch to start training as the senshi, guardians and Tammy watched.

~~Crossover~~

"Need some help with that?" Ryuunosuke asked, making the young Princess jump. Usagi was struggling with some books she had to look through in case her friends want to quiz her. The stack wasn't really tall but heavy enough for the girl to teeter. She almost tripped until Ryuunosuke quickly caught the books with one hand and the princess with the other.

_**Konnichi wa! Watashi Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. The name I'm using for now is Tsukino Usagi but everyone else calls me either Small Lady or Usagi and I fight as Sailor Chibi Moon alongside my mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. I just turned nine years old but I still look like I'm five for some reason. Oh well, as long as I can control my powers then I'm fine. I'm not sure what element I use but I'm pretty sure it might be light considering my attacks are based on them. *giggles* My loyal guardian/advisor is Luna-P; she's technically a ball in the shape of a cat head with an antennae but she's really nice when you get to know her.  
>As Princess of Crystal Tokyo, I started training as a senshi at age four with the others and still practice when I get the chance; other times involve me studying but I don't really complain. Everyone seems protective of me because of my status but I made sure they would treat me like a regular person.<strong>_

"Arigato, Ryuu-san," Usagi said, straightening herself.

"What's with all the books?" he asked as the two walked to the Chibi's room.

"Studying; Mama-tachi wants me to have good grades to help me achieve my goal as a fine lady like Mama. Rina-chan and Tammy-chan makes sure I do it so I don't miss anything."

"Ah, the dreams of young children… You know, I've had my dreams when I was younger."

"Honto? What were they like?"

"Well at first I wanted to be a teacher but found my interest in the traditional dance of kabuki. I had to abandon my dream for a year to help fight the Gedoushu but still do it whenever I can. After the final battle, I was living my dream and still do it today."

"Sugoi! Can I come to one of your shows someday?"

"Someday but not now. You still need to work hard to help accomplish your dreams." The two arrived outside the room belonging to the Queen and Princess of Crystal Tokyo.

"Hai. Arigato for helping me with the books, Ryuu-san." Usagi gently took hold of the textbooks and gave a respectful bow before entering the room. Ryuunosuke sighed and walked back to the main room to be greeted by the rest of the Shinkengers.

"What's gotten into you?" Genta asked.

"There was this one time during our first battles with the Gedoushu... You remember that boy, right Mako?" Ryuunosuke asked, looking at Mako's direction.

"Ah. When that Ayakashi told him a lie..." Mako replied," Why?"

"Usagi reminds me of that boy… Energetic and happy… She's full of dreams… Little kids are so cute!"

"Well she and the others are eight so no arguments," Chiaki said," But how did that situation come up?"

"Usagi and the others are working hard to accomplish their dreams and I want to help."

"Oh dear…"

"What?"

"Every time you try to help, there's always something that makes you look crazy," Chiaki explained," Like when you told us to come to you when we need help which we didn't. Or when we tried to compete with the kuroko-chan."

"You were in the idea, too! And I don't look crazy!"

"Sorry for the disrespect but you kind of do when you try to help," Mako said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Tono! Is it true?"

"Sorry but after seeing you go against the kurokos, you kind of do," the lord replied, making his vassal whine. They all laughed at their comrade's dramatic behavior.

"PLEASE~! I just want to help, Tono!"

"As long as you're not doing anything crazy," Takeru sighed, taking a sip from his tea.

"Arigato!"

~Crossover~

"Mama! I'll be at the park with Luna-P!" Usagi called as she got out of the mansion. She was now wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of shorts with white sneakers. Footsteps were heard and Serenity came out.

"Eh? Don't you want to go with the rest of the girls?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to bother them since they're busy. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay…" Usagi gave a bow and took off with Luna-P following behind with a shake of her head.

**Crossover**

On Mount Kurogane, Shitari waited on the hillside after receiving a strange note. He tapped his foot impatiently and noticed whoever told him to be there was late. "Mou… he's late…"

"Are you Shitari of the Bones?" a voice asked. The old Ayakashi turned to find a man wearing a black vest and green pants with fiery red hair and matching eyes.

"That I am. Who are you?"

"Rubius of the Black Moon. It seems a few enemies of my team came here and teamed up with your enemy."

"The Shinkenger-domo?"

"Yes. How about we make a deal? My team has a few monsters that can turn into anything but we're not sure if you'll like the idea of borrowing some of yours. With that, we can destroy or flood the Earth and bring back your boss."

"The Shinkenger destroyed almost all of our Ayakashi! All we have left are the Nanashi Renjuu. But I do carry a book of a few Ayakashi if that helps…"

"Good." Rubius snapped his fingers and a black-cloaked Droid appeared. "Any ideas on the monster?"

"Erm… There's Namiayashi. His lies can make people cry and that can fill the Sanzu River. You can use him against the new group." Shitari handed him the book with a picture of the Ayakashi.

"Perfect." Rubius showed the Droid the picture and it turned into Namiayashi before it fled into the city.

**Crossover**

"Uwa~ It looks like Old Tokyo!" Usagi mused as she looked around the city. "At least from what I remember…"

"So what do you want to do today, Small Lady?" Luna-P asked as the two walked.

"Let's stop by the park! We haven't been there for a while!" The advisor nodded and the two walked to the park, not noticing something watch them from a crevice.

~Crossover~

"Ne, Small Lady. Is there something bothering you?" Luna-P asked as the two relaxed under a tree.

"Eh? Iie. Why?"

"You usually don't go somewhere without the others if something is bothering you. I've known you for four years and you know you can't keep secrets from me."

Usagi sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "Fine… I'm just homesick… We've been here for over a week and I want to see Papa and Ani."

"Ah, I see," a voice mused. The two became alert and looked around, trying to find the aura. Luna-P felt something and turned to find the crank on the tree glowing until Namiayashi came out, forcing the two to take an offensive stance. "Nani? I just want to make a deal."

"Deal?" Usagi asked, still staying in her stance.

"Hai! Since you miss them so much, how about we make a deal, _hime_?"

Luna-P then stood in front of Usagi. "Don't speak nonsense, Ayakashi!"

"Ara. So you've heard of us. Well for the deal, if she wants to see her father and brother, she must give up being a senshi."

"Shut up! Small Lady wouldn't fall for such tricks!" She looked down at the young girl. "Call the others; they need to know." Usagi hesitantly nodded and took out her phone. Just as she was about to call, a voice was heard.

"Stop right there, Gedoushu!" Takeru shouted as ShinkenRed. He made a jump and kicked the Ayakashi back as the Chibis (minus Tammy) rushed towards their princess and the others fought Namiayashi.

"Small Lady, daijobu?" Rina asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm fine…"

"Girls! Take Small Lady to safety!" Serenity ordered as the Ayakashi summoned a few Nanashi and Droids. The girls nodded and brought Usagi back to the mansion with the guardians following behind, fending off the attacking footmen.

"Rekka Daizanto!"  
>"Water Arrow!"<br>"Heaven Fan!"  
>"Wood Spear!"<br>"Land Slicer!"  
>"Sakanamaru!"<br>The Shinkengers summoned their weapons as they fought off the Nanashi, destroying them one-by-one or three-by-three.

After destroying the last of the monsters, the senshi confronted the Ayakashi. "G-guardians of Crystal Tokyo?" he cried. "Ah~ Tora Tsunami!" He unleashed his attack as they dodged before escaping.

"Mou, I thought we could've destroyed them in the first fight like usual," Makoto groaned as they de-henshined.

"Well considering they don't depend on water, it's kind of hard to believe," Genta sighed," Let's head back and see what that Ayakashi was doing with Usa-chan." They all nodded and headed back.

~~Crossover~~

"Eh? Tono-san's okaa-san?" the Chibis cried after Kaoru introduced themselves.

"Hai. She may be young but she adopted Tono," Hikoma explained," But aside from that, what happened, Usagi? You seem troubled."

"Eh? Ano…" Usagi hesitated as she tried to figure out how to explain the situation. Luna-P noticed this and spoke up.

"The Ayakashi was trying to make a deal with her," she said," But… I'm not sure if Small Lady will do it or not."

"What was it?" Tammy asked.

"Giving up being a senshi to see my Papa and Aniki…" Usagi replied," De mo… I can't give it up…"

"Is it because of your dream?" Ryuunosuke asked, receiving a nod. He knelt down to face her. "Ano ne. I once met this boy who tried to give up his dream of baseball because of that same Ayakashi's promise just to see his ojii-san. It turns out he lied just to make hime cry. You wouldn't want to give up your powers to that lie, right?"

Serenity, who sat next to her daughter, gave her a reassuring nod. "Daijobu, Small Lady. We'll be able to see Endymion and Mamo once we defeat the enemy and figure out a way back, okay? And what Ryuunosuke-san said was right. You shouldn't listen to what an Ayakashi said. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Most of the Shinkengers were shocked. "Uso… for once, Ryuunosuke didn't act crazy to help…" Chiaki muttered, receiving a nod from Genta.

"Yoshi! Now, to lure that Ayakashi out!" Ryuunosuke cheered as she sprung up.

"How so?" Mako asked. He looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Daijobu! It'll be foolproof!" He started to laugh as the group started to worry, especially the rest of the Shinkengers.

~~Crossover~~

Later that day, the group followed Usagi to the park in hiding with Kaoru, seeing if the plan would work. The two arrived at the large tree where they met last time.

"Oi! Ayakashi!" Usagi called," I'll do it! I'll give up fighting!" She soon sensed the Ayakashi's aura and he came out of the crevice.

"Good girl! If you hand me your necklace, I'll bring them to you!" he said. Usagi hesitated before taking her necklace off, shocking the others.

"Ah! She's actually doing it!" Mako cried softly as she and the Shinkengers hid in a tree.

"Iie. Just wait," Ryuunosuke said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Usagi tossed the necklace at Namiayashi who started to cheer. "Ha-ha! I lied! You really expect me to bring them to you?"

At this, Usagi smirked. "I thought you might say that," she said. She then created a ball of light in her hands and shot a beam at the Ayakashi, knocking him back. The group then jumped out of their hiding spots.

"How did-? It's not possible! You can't possibly do that!"

"Baka! Like we would give you her broach!" Ryuunosuke retorted," It only took a short time to get you out like that and make you believe us!"

[Flashback]

"So! All we have to do is tell him she's giving up her powers," Ryuunosuke said.

"And I thought there was something not crazy about you…" Kamekichi sighed.

"But~! Instead, we make a replica of her necklace since that's the source of her power! All she needs to do is hide her necklace where it can always be with her and put on the fake! If he asks for it, all he'll get is the fake necklace! It's foolproof!"

"And how can you expect that to work?" Chiaki questioned.

"It just will!"

[End Flashback]

"So, after creating the replica and luring you out, our plan has finally worked to defeat you!"

"Ikuzo!" Takeru ordered.

"Shodo Phone!" "Sushi Changer!"  
>"Ippitsu Shojou!" "Ikkan Kenjou!"<br>Bright light surrounded the 22 of them as they transformed. The Shinkengers noticed the difference between Serenity and Usagi's sailor garb as the others were matching. Chibi Moon had pink hair instead of blonde, her earrings, choker, collar, brooch, gloves, skirt and boots were pink, and her tiara gem and bows were red. Shaking off their shock, they started the introductions.

"ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru!"  
>"Onajiku, Red! Shiba Takeru!"<br>"Onajiku, Blue! Ikanami Ryuunosuke!"  
>"Onajiku, Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"<br>"Onajiku, Green! Tani Chiaki!"  
>"Onajiku, Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"<br>"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai!" "Shinkenger! Mairu!"

"Let's go!" Serenity shouted. And with that, the group attacked as the Ayakashi sent out Nanashi and Droids.

The Moon duo and Ryuunosuke charged at the Ayakashi. "Tora Tsunami!" Namiayashi launched his attack as the three got ready.

"Water Arrow!" "Double Moon Twilight Flash!" The attacks shattered the Ayakashi's attack before knocking him back. The others soon knocked down the Nanashi and Droids.

"Let's finish this!" Kaoru shouted as Super ShinkenRed.

"Rekka Daizanto! Ozutu Mode!" "Super Mougyu Bazooka!"  
>"Ebi Gorindan! Seibai!" "Gedou Fukumetsu!" "Sailor Planet Attack!" "Moonlight Attractive Attack!" The four attacks combined and destroyed Namiayashi with an explosion, making the kids cheer.<p>

"Yatta!"

"De mo… How come it didn't have a second life?" Kotoha wondered.

"It might be because it's just a Droid in disguise," Takeru replied, patting her on the head. "Let's go home."

"Hai!"

~Crossover~

"So for today, we'd like to present a special performance for you all," Mako announced as the group were in the garden and a few kuroko were holding the white screen behind her. "Please welcome Ikenami Ryuunosuke doing a kabuki dance." She gave a bow and took a seat with the others. The kurokos removed the screen to reveal Ryuunosuke in a kabuki costume much like the one he had when the Shinkengers first met. Music was played as he did the dance, entertaining the Royal family and Shinkengers.

"_Arigato, Ryuu-san_," Usagi thought," _You and Mama helped me realize it's better to follow my dreams than agree with an Ayakashi. Domo arigato gozaimasu._"

**Crossover**

_**Pikachu:**__ Yes! Happy ending! I'm proud of this considering it gave me a block :/  
><em>_**Ryuunosuke:**__ It's déjà vu considering you tried to make her almost give up her powers.  
><em>_**Pikachu:**__ Oh well, I finally finished this chapter which annoyed the hell out of me! Now I have to decide which episode the next chapter will be based on: 6 or 20…  
><em>_**Rei:**__ If it leads you to another long break, let the readers decide.  
><em>_**Pikachu:**__ Fine. Everyone, please help me decide which of the two chapters I should choose for little Tammy. It's so hard on how to decide! I could either make a chapter involving Zuboshimeshi or Utakasane! Please help!  
><em>_**Tammy:**__ If you want Utakasane, choose quickly! My birthday is in 13 days!  
><em>_**Pikachu:**__ Exactly! Kotoha, please take it away!  
><em>_**Kotoha:**__ Review everyone! Next chapter will be done once she can decide or when you can decide! Ja ne! *waves*_


	4. Act 3

_**Pikachu:** Act 3! It's done and it's longer than I expected!_  
><em><strong>Ryuunosuke:<strong> But what the hell? You brought that Ayakashi back!_  
><em><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Hey, it turned out great at the end like the episode. And most of this is about emotional conflicts for Tammy._  
><em><strong>Tammy:<strong> You suck…_  
><em><strong>Pikachu:<strong> but hey. Happy Birthday. You gotta give me credit for remembering… Okay, someone do the disclaimer, please?_  
><em><strong>Kotoha:<strong> PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in the Super Sentai and Sailor Moon Series. She only own her 8 OC characters and her bad actions scenes._  
><em><strong>Pikachu:<strong> Seriously?_  
><em><strong>Kotoha:<strong> Well everyone. Enjoy! And Happy Birthday to Ami-chan, Tammy-chan and Satoshi! And also Happy early Birthday to Romance addict 16! Enjoy everybody! *waves*_

**Crossover**

In a guestroom in the Shiba mansion, a small girl woke up with a yawn and got up from her futon. Rubbing her eyes, she headed for the door but tripped onto an unsuspecting teenaged advisor in his human form. "Itte…" She sat up and found Satoshi knocked out in front of her. "Ah! Satoshi! Gomen nasai!" she cried," I forgot about my cast again! Forgive me! I was being clumsy again!"

_**That's me, Mizuno Tammy. My last name is really Matsumoto but Mama–tachi wanted me to take the name of Mizuno because Papa isn't here and no one knows him. I fight as Sailor Chibi Mercury, a member of the Inner Guard for Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity and future guardian of Mercury. Like Mama, my attacks are water and ice-based and my guardian is Satoshi, a Pikachu given by my older brother when I was five. He uses electric attacks that combine with my water attacks to help defeat the enemy but somehow he's older than me.  
>I'm in the sixth grade at the age of eight but only because I push myself to study when I'm not training. I might not look like it but I'm a crybaby at times even though the others say they're okay. I can be book-smart but can be forgetful of small facts like partial injuries that don't hurt. I'm always treated like a baby by the others even though I'm not the youngest. I've always wanted to become stronger but can't seem to find my inner strength…<strong>_

Satoshi groggily sat up and turned to see tears in his charge's eyes as she kept apologizing. "Ah! Tammy-chan! Daijobu? Don't cry! I'm okay! There's nothing to worry about! Please don't cry!"

"D… De mo…"

"I'm fine, Tammy-chan. I'm just worried about your cast. Besides, it didn't even hurt; I'm a guardian, remember?" He took out a handkerchief and started to wipe her tears away. "Go wash up and meet me back here, okay?" He helped her to her feet and handed her her crutches. She hesitantly nodded and walked out of the room while grabbing a robe on her way out.

Satoshi sighed and headed to the closet for a change of clothes. He noticed Ami's futon was empty and put away but shrugged it off. He took out a baby blue t-shirt, a white skirt and a white sock for his charge before taking out his usual pair of clothing to change in. The door opened and Tammy came in with a towel wrapped around her neck. Satoshi quickly turned to face the wall as his charge started to change but listened when she spoke up.

"Satoshi… I couldn't find the others on my way back…" she muttered," I wanted to go around the city but everyone else said they were busy and couldn't go but didn't tell me why." She finished and set her folded robe onto her futon which was cleaned up and had Satoshi turn to face her. "Are they avoiding me?"

Satoshi sighed and toweled her hair dry. "The others wouldn't avoid you like that. They must have a good reason to be this busy." He set the towel on a hanger. "Tell you what: maybe we can look for them after we eat; you're probably hungry right now." Tammy nodded and the two headed out of the room to the main room, only to find it empty.

"Eh? Everyone was in here before…" Tammy pouted, taking a seat on a bench. Two kurokos came in and placed two trays of foods in front of the two who thanked them before leaving.

"Daijobu, Tammy-chan; we'll be able to find them," Satoshi reassured, placing her tray next to her.

Footsteps were heard and the two found Kotoha coming in with her usual smile. "Ohayo, Tammy-chan, Satoshi."

"Ohayo, Kotoha-san," the two greeted. She took a seat next to Satoshi as a kuroko came in with a tray of food. The young Shinkenger looked up to find Tammy with a sad look on her face.

"Doushita no, Tammy-chan?" she asked.

"We couldn't find the others and she wanted to go around the city today," Satoshi replied," We're still new to the 21st century so she wanted to go around with the others. We're planning on looking for them after we're done eating."

"I see… Well I'm not busy today so how about I join the two of you?"

"Eh? Honto?" Tammy asked, receiving a nod.

"Tono-sama and Hime-sama decided to give us the day off so I'm free to go. Is that okay?"

"Hai! Arigato, Kotoha-san!" Satoshi smiled when his charge cheered up and gave his thanks, receiving a nod from Kotoha.

"Itadekimasu!" the three chimed before starting to eat.

~Crossover~

Inside a hidden room in the mansion, the group jumped when there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming in," they heard Phobos say, relieving them as she entered the room. "Satoshi-kun was informed and the two of them are in the main room for now before heading out."

"But… I don't like lying to Tammy-chan like this…" Usagi pouted as she helped with the streamers. "She's the most sensitive out of all of us."

"Well we don't have that much of a choice; it _is_ her birthday tomorrow and she likes surprises," Reika replied, writing the last word on the banner that read "Happy Birthday, Tammy-chan!" in blue.

"And we only have a day to finish!" Ryuunosuke added, finishing the border of the banner.

"At least one of us is willing to accompany her besides Satoshi…" Mako sighed as she blew up balloons," The two of them are so much alike to us…"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, working on another streamer.

"For the girls, Tammy-chan seems to be the younger sister like Kotoha is to us."

"And the two of them are willing to put others first as well as being kind and gentle," Kaoru added, receiving nods from the others.

"Ah, that reminds me. Isn't tomorrow your birthday, too, Ami-san," Chiaki asked.

"Hai. Ever since the girls came, we all decided to celebrate only for them since they have the same birthday as us," she replied.

"No matter how many times we say no…" Rina sighed, drawing a small picture on the corner of the banner. They all nodded and continued to finish the decoration, Genta running out of the room to start on the sushi preparations.

**Crossover**

At his usual meeting place, Rubius impatiently waited for Shitari to arrive with a Droid as his anger rose. "Mou… where is that squid-face?" he thought. Just then, the old yet wise Ayakashi arrived. "You're late, Shitari."

"Sorry but the ship was a wreck when I found it and I had to find a picture from it." He handed the Admin a photo of an Ayakashi.

"Who's this?"

"Ayakashi Utakasane. He can eat people's souls and they die in a day. You can use him against the Shinkengers and Senshi if you want and get rid of them for good for all I care."

"Perfect." He showed the picture to the Droid and it changed into the Ayakashi, gaining its powers and abilities. "Go! Aim for the weak and don't come back until you get at least one soul from the enemy!" Utakasane nodded and left towards the city.

**Crossover**

"Ah! Kawaii! Mama would love this!" Tammy cried in joy, looking through a store window to see a glass figure of a fairy wearing a blue dress with matching wings. "Can we get it for her birthday present, Satoshi?" She looked up at her advisor with sparkles in her eyes.

The blond smiled and said," Why not? Tomorrow's her birthday, too." Tammy cheered and the three walked into the store and asked the cashier about the figure.

"Ah, yes. The Water Fairy," he said," We have ten in stock, 10072 yen each."

Satoshi knelt down to face the young girl. "We'll split the pay, okay? Both of us will have enough combined." Tammy nodded and took out 5100 yen as Satoshi did the same. The man gave them their change and was about to box it until a scream was heard, alerting the group. "Gedoushu…" Satoshi thought.

"Ano… can you keep it safe for us, please?" Tammy asked, taking out a piece of paper before writing down her first name as well as Satoshi's. "We'll try to pick it up later." The man nodded and taped the paper to the box. The three gave a bow before taking off.

~Crossover~

"Utakasane!" Kotoha gasped, recognizing the Ayakashi that was terrorizing the citizens. "Minna, be careful; he's dangerous." The two nodded but Satoshi quickly took Tammy to safety and hid her behind a tree.

"Stay here, Tammy-chan," he ordered.

"De mo…"

"You can't fight with your cast. Kotoha-san and I will handle it and the others will come here soon. Stay here and don't let the Ayakashi find you, okay?" Tammy hesitantly nodded and gave him one more hug before he joined Kotoha in the fight.

"Land Slicer!" Kotoha threw her weapon at the Ayakashi, knocking him away from his next victim and catch his attention.

"Kaen no Mai!"  
>"Tenkuu no Mai!"<br>"Suiryuu no Mai!"  
>"Kogorashi no Mai!"<br>The four attacks combined and knocked Utakasane off his feet.

"Kotoha! Satoshi!" Takeru called as the rest of the group arrived.

"Looks like they revived this bastard today," Chiaki scowled, remembering what happened last time.

"Well this time will be different," Ryuunosuke added," Just be careful with his attack." They all nodded and charged at the Ayakashi, hoping to defeat it in time.

"Hyaku Tai Bunri." Utakasane used his "Hundred Parts split" attack, knocking them in all directions. "Strange… I was informed there's supposed to be 22 of you," he commented," Where's the last one?"

"You won't find her!" Satoshi scowled," Lightning Sphere!" His attack landed and mistakenly knocked the Ayakashi towards the trees. The Ayakashi spotted something reflecting the light and took hold of the person hiding behind one of them, shocking the group.

"Tammy!" "Tammy-chan!" they cried.

"Ah, looks like I found her. Looks like I can do my job now that Rubius-sama will be pleased… Unless you want to exchange your souls for hers."

"Minna! Don't do it!" Tammy cried, struggling out of his grip. "I'll be fine! Don't do it! Onegai!" The group hesitated as the Ayakashi lifted his left arm towards Tammy's face, scaring her.

"It's no use… We have to do something…" Ami muttered, worrying about her daughter's safely.

"Then we have no choice…" Satoshi said. The two nodded and dropped their weapons, making the others shocked.

"Mama! Satoshi!" Tammy cried.

"Fools," Utakasane sneered, pointing his arm at the two's direction before taking the two's souls.

"Ami! Satoshi!" they cried.

"Mama! Satoshi!" Tammy bit the Ayakashi's hand, forcing him to let go and ran over to them, ignoring the pain on her leg. "No! Mama! Satoshi!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she found them unconscious.

"Those fools were great finishers and Rubius-sama will be proud!" Utakasane smirked," Within 24 hours, their souls will never return unless you defeat me."

"Bastard! You give those back!" Phobos shouted as she charged at him with Rei in tow. They both swung but missed as the Ayakashi used its "Hyaku Tai Bunri" attack again. He soon attacked the others but didn't notice something. Takeru took out the Ushi Disk and place it on his ShinkenMaru. He Swung at the scattered parts and managed to land a hit on one before the Ayakashi disappeared.

The Chibis and guardians quickly rushed over to their friend but became worried when the amount of tears started to increase.

"No… No!" Tammy screamed. Reika quickly rushed to her side and started to comfort her.

"It's okay, Tammy-chan. We'll save them…" she soothed as she hugged the young girl.

~Crossover~

"Looks like the Ayakashi was aiming for all of us this time…" Kaoru sighed as she paced the room," Threatening one's life for more."

"De mo… how did they know about it?" Usagi asked to no one in particular as she looked over at Tammy who was being comforted by Reika and Mako. "How did they know about her handicap?"

"It was just luck for them…" Chiaki muttered," Now we have to find a way to drag the Ayakashi out if he's going to hide in the Sanzu River…"

"It's possible but having a Droid turning into an Ayakashi might affect it in some way…" Minako sighed," We just don't know how…"

"But there has to be a way, right?" Reika asked," You defeated him once, didn't you?"

"We did but if Genta didn't activate the Ebi Origami in time, it would be too late," Mako replied," All we have to do now if try to lure the Ayakashi out…"

"Will you be okay with that, Tammy-chan?" Kotoha asked, kneeling down to face the girl. The Chibi slowly nodded as she wiped her tears away.

~Crossover~

Later that night, Kotoha went to the porch to already find Tammy there playing her violin. She quickly hid in the shadows and listened, noticing the song was similar to the one she plays on her flute but had a different kind of sadness to it. She heard the music stop and stepped out before taking a seat next to the girl, catching her attention.

"Kotoha-san… Gomen, did I wake you?"

"Iie. I usually didn't expect someone out here this late. Daijobu, Tammy-chan?"

Tammy sighed and rested the instrument on her lap. "Kotoha-san… What if we can't defeat the Ayakashi in time? I can't lose them…"

"Daijobu… We'll defeat him…" There was a small moment of silence before Kotoha spoke up. "Ano ne, this actually happened before."

"Eh?"

"When we last fought that Ayakashi, I fell victim to it. De mo, because of the others and the Ebi Origami, the others managed to defeat him."

"Honto?"

"Hai. Gen-san inserted some Mojikara into the Ayakashi before he escaped. When they finished the Ebi Origami, they managed to drag him out and defeat him."

"So are you going to do it again?"

"It's a secret," Kotoha said with her finger over her mouth. "Daijobu. They'll be saved before tomorrow. I promise."

A smile came to Tammy's face and she gave a nod. "Hai. Arigato, Kotoha-san." The young samurai patted the girl on the head.

"Go to sleep, okay? You need your rest."

"Hai." Tammy stood up and gave a bow before heading inside. Kotoha sighed and stood up, seeing she doesn't need to play her flute this time. She went back to her room but didn't notice a certain Lord watching.

~~Crossover~~

The next morning, Tammy woke up to find both Ami and Satoshi awake. "Mama! Satoshi!" She got up and rushed over to them, having the others come in.

"Gomen ne, Tammy-chan…" Satoshi whispered.

"Iie! Don't go, Satoshi!"

"Daijobu… we'll be fine.." Ami reassured, placing a hand on the girl's head with a small grin. "You know we're stronger than that…"

"No! Mama! Please don't go!" Tears streamed down the young Mercurian's cheeks as she cried.

"Minna… take care of our imouto-chan…" Satoshi said before the two fell unconscious once more.

"NO! Mama! Satoshi!" Tammy cried. Unknown to the others, sudden anger came from the girl before she stood up and teleported* away.

"Tammy!" Tammy-chan!" the others cried, running out in search of the girl as Takeru lingered behind.

He stared at the Ushi Disk in his hands and looked up at Hikoma. "Jii, take care of them," he said before heading out.

~Crossover~

"Mercury Power! Make Up!" Bright light surrounded Tammy as she ran to where the battle took [lace after landing in a nearby plaza. She ignored the pain in her leg as she looked around in search of the Ayakashi.

"Ayakashi! Come out!" she yelled," Return Mama and Satoshi's souls!" She ran towards the crack where Utakasane escaped and took out her sword. She constantly slashed at it in anger until a gentle hand pulled her by the shoulder. She turned back to Find Kotoha holding her. "Kotoha-san…" The young Shinkenger pulled the girl into a hug in comfort.

"Don't try to take revenge on the Ayakashi, Tammy-chan.." she said," It'll be okay… we'll get him out…" Tammy gave in and started to cry as Kotoha comforted her while the others watched.

"Minna!" a voice called. They all turned to find Takeru running towards them.

"Tono! Did you get it?" Ryuunosuke asked, noticing the Ushi Origami.

"Ah. Minna. At the battle yesterday, I managed to insert some Mojikara into the Ayakashi without him noticing. Since we can't completely control the Ushi Origami without the Inroumaru, I figured if we combine our powers, it might work…"

"Honto ni?" Kamekichi asked, receiving a nod.

The lord placed the Disk on the ground as the Shinkengers took out their ShodoPhones. They all wrote the Kanji for "Ushi" (牛) before flicking it towards the Disk. It started to glow for a few seconds before the light faded. They continued to do so until the disk became brighter in color.

"Yoshi…" Takeru took out his ShinkenMaru and placed the Disk on it before summoning the origami. Its eyes started to glow green as the crack started to glow red as the Ayakashi came out.

"Nani? It's not possible!" he scowled.

"It was part of the plan, Ayakashi," Ryuunosuke snapped," Like last time, we managed to insert Mojikara into you, preventing you from using your attack and drag you from the crevice! Ha! And you thought we were-!"

"Ryuunosuke. Too long," Takeru said, cutting him off. "Ikuzo!"

"Hai!"

"ShodoPhone!" "Sushi Changer!"  
>"Ippitsu Shojou!" "Ikkan Kenjou!"<br>Bright light surrounded the 15 of them as they transformed.

"ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru!"  
>"Onajiku, Red! Shiba Takeru!"<br>"Onajiku, Blue! Ikanami Ryuunosuke!"  
>"Onajiku, Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"<br>"Onajiku, Green! Tani Chiaki!"  
>"Onajiku, Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"<br>"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai!" "Shinkenger! Mairu!"

"Grr… Nanashi Renjuu! Droids!" The many footmen appeared as the group got ready.

Usagi tried to lead Tammy away but the girl refused. "But Tammy-chan, you're injured already."

"I'll be fine." She closed her eyes as a blue aura surrounded her before she opened them, revealing deep blue iris. "Leave the Ayakashi to me." Usagi hesitated before giving a nod and turned to the others.

"Let's go," she ordered. They all charged and fended off the footmen as Tammy scanned the area.

Kotoha knocked a few away and called out to the girl. "Tammy-chan!" She held out her hand and the girl took hold of it. The young samurai mustered enough strength and threw the girl towards the Ayakashi.

"Ha!" Tammy swung her sword as icicles came from it, incasing the Ayakashi in ice. With another swing of her sword, she cut through the ice and landed a few feet away from it before the Ayakashi exploded, releasing the trapped souls.

"ShinkenMaru! Shichi Kai Giri!" The seven Shinkengers cut through half of the Nanashi and Droids as the others finished it off with a combination of Sailor Planet Attack.

Tammy breathed heavily as the aura faded and her eyes turned back to normal. She fell to her knees in exhaustion as she de-henshined along with the others. The Chibis and Kotoha soon ran up to her and helped her up.

"You did it, Tammy-chan," Reika said, patting the girl on the head affectionately.

"Come on, let's go home," Rina said," Ami-sama and Satoshi are probably waiting for us. They all nodded and headed back with Keiko and Reika supporting the Mercurian Princess.

~~Crossover~~

That night, Ami went into the main room in search of her daughter to find her with Hikoma and Satoshi. She walked up to her just as the elder guardian excused himself. "Hey, Tammy," she greeted, taking a seat next to her. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"A-ano… Otanjoube omedetogozaimasu!" Tammy held out the box hidden behind her. "S-Satoshi and I got it for you!"

"Arigato…" Ami gave her daughter a hug accompanied by Satoshi. "Ano ne. The two of us are sorry for doing that. We wanted you to be safe."

"I know… I got scared if I couldn't see you again…"

"We won't leave you like that, Tammy-chan," Satoshi replied as he rested on her head in his plush form. "We did it because we cared. And besides, we won't do it again unless there's a monster like it."

"Satoshi~!"

"Just kidding!" He jumped off and landed in his human form. "Come on! There's something we want to show you!" He helped her up and the two led her to the garden. "Birthday girl first." He opened the door and let Tammy get outside first, only to have her blasted by confetti and the lights coming on.  
>There were two tables set full of food and goodies, the Banner in two shades of blue, streamers, and a cake with a sugar sculpture of the Mercurian family.<p>

"Otanjoube omedeto!" the group cheered as they held empty confetti blasters. Tammy smiled at how hard they work on it and how they kept it a secret.

"Arigato minna!" She soon got off the porch and went towards the others with Ami and Satoshi following.

"Ah~! Tammy-chan's now nine years old!" Genta cheered as he lifted her up into a hug. He set her down and ruffled her hair with his hand.

The rest of the Chibis soon tackled her with a hug. "Happy Birthday, imouto-chan," Keiko said, patting her on the head.

"And congratulations," Reika added," You managed to control your powers before any of us."

As the group continue to chit-chat, Takeru stood at the side with Hikoma and Kaoru. "Looks like the bond between the six of you and the family are growing stronger," Hikoma mused.

"And maybe a bond between Takeru and someone else," Kaoru teased.

"Kaa-san!" Takeru snapped, making her laugh. He looked over at the group to find Kotoha and Mako talking with Tammy and he noticed how the younger samurai matured over the past year after trying to act like an older sister to the girl. He noticed his face started to turn red as he kept thinking about Kotoha's good points. "Uh… I'm going to join them…" He quickly walked over to the group as the two snickered.

"You don't think…"

"Tono and Kotoha? Maybe," Hikoma finished," But who knows? Come, let's join all of them."

**Crossover**

_**Pikachu:** See? Happy ending? And a few hints of a certain couple X3 *looks over at Takeru and Kotoha*_  
><em><strong>Takeru:<strong> *blushes* Uh… We're not…_  
><em><strong>Kotoha:<strong> O-Of course not… *blushes as well* Me and Tono-sama?_  
><em><strong>Takeru:<strong> No…_  
><em><strong>Pikachu:<strong> *rolls eyes* yep, keep being in denial until it bites back. And besides, I remember all of the senshi's birthday so no pounding on me._  
><em><strong>Romance addict 16:<strong> Usagi? Rei? Makoto? Minako?_  
><em><strong>Pikachu:<strong> June 30th, April 17th, December 5th, and October 22. Ha! Okay, someone close it up._  
><em>Ami, Tammy &amp; Satoshi: Well everybody, review!<em>  
><em><strong>Satoshi:<strong> Please do. We asked every time and with over 20 views, it's upsetting to only have 1 for the new chapter. Ja ne!_

*******This is something i added for the senshi. For some reason, i got into teleporting and it's used for emergencies like if a senshi is unable to travel far. Don't worry because it's only for this story XP**_  
><em>


End file.
